This present invention relates to a plastic sheet three-dimensional receptacle or the like provided with a uniform border, and includes the method of manufacturing, thereby producing an attractive and finely finished article.
A plastic sheet three-dimensional receptacle is known.
Plastic sheets, picture frames, and picnic plates have long been produced such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,143; 5,059,052; 5,752,721; 5,417,509; 6,254,707.
Paper materials are less likely to be used today because they are easily torn or deformed requiring disposal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a plastic three-dimensional sheet.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive device easy to manufacture.
Still further object of this invention is to provide an attractive product.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a three dimensional article which can be stacked and packaged.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a three dimensional article.